The Story
This page is a page which is summarizing the plot. This page might contain small spoilers. Plot The year is 588 and it has now been five years since The Unbreakable blade was taken to the infrum desert and thus put an end The War To The East. Five years of peace however, doesnt make the damage of 8 years of war fade. And the children that grew up in times of war are now young adults filled with the fear for another.  Five years ago the unbreakable blade had been brought to a crypt beneath the deep sands of the infrum desert to keep it safe from ever falling into the wrong hands. But everyone does not agree on what to consider the wrong hands. Four nations now claim their right to the sword yet it remains in the ”saftety” of Queen Violeta Vathena. But how safe is it really held? Violetas father gave his life to put a curse over the crypt, a curse killing any creature that enters the crypt with the intention of taking the sword away from there. Rumors say this curse has been reversed, now killing anyone who enters with the intention of making sure the sword stays there. As Violetas apptemts to guard the crypt is for nothing she becomes more desperat to silence the rumors, but also that fails. The rumors are confirmed and as soon as Valmeran authority knows about the reversed curse Violeta is driven into a state of paranoya. When Queen Elynedra put her own trust and the fate of her sisterkingdom in the hands of a 17 year old lady she did not only endanger her own reprutation, but also increased the chances for another declaration of war. The coranisation of Elexia Lynocrosis is a secret that can not be exposed if Elynedra wish to keep her trusted allies and the peace. But one day a letter reach Lyetum saying that her sisterqueen Elexia has gone missing and Violeta is suddenly not the only one to fear for what the future holds. Athon De Artes is the 18 year old son of a war hero from Valmera. On orders from the Valmeran rulership it is with great determination and pride that Athon sets out on a journey to find the unbreakable blade and bring it to his homeland. On this great adventure he brings Kieto, an orphan since childhood that Athon on his way rescued from a bar fight in Grada and Athons most trusted friend Krad Grandeva. When the three young men reach Xhivers they are acompanied by a strange young lady who introduce herself as Elexia. None of them has a clue to the secret she hold or what it will mean for the great adventure ahead of them. First Chapter The story begins with Elexia Von Easterngard who is the current queen of Heletum. Elexia steals a map from the Lydranjaan general Arcus who was to sell it to a Valmeran knight. Elexia steals the map and runs into the deep woods, leaving her knight Korock behind expecting to meet him again in Lilje. On her way to Lilje she meets three wanderers Athon, Krad and Kieto which she acompanies under a false identety as a Xhiversian nomad. During their travel Kieto caught Elexia using magic, at the same time Elexia sees Kieto using dark magic and accuses him for being a Pure. After explaining the situatuon for her Elexia realises that they both know a secret about each other that none of them wants either Athon or Krad to know about, forcing them to cooperate. What Elexia doesnt know is that both Athon and Krad already know about Kietos abilites of using dark magic through ash stones and the real reason to why he agreed not to tell them about Elexia being a heletian mage was that he recognized her but could not decide why. Korock is brought to Cyrelisium introducing the storys antagonist Violeta Vathena Veila who is outraged after finding out theres a new queen of Heletum. At the meeting in the halls of cyrelisum information about Elexia and her family is handed over in the hands of her enemies, it is claimed that Elexia is the youngest child of Xiia and Edroc. Korock witness the meeting but is handed over to the Cyrelisian order afterwards. Elynedra tries to talk Waladius into releasing him and they agree to free him into the nomadspath. Soon enough Elexia finds out that Athon was infact the valmeran knight who was to buy the map from Arcus, the very map she has stolen. Realising what this means Elexia tries to convince Athon and the others to leave. He refuses and soon they need to run from guards of Arcus sent to find and bring Elexia and the map back to him. Elexia had expected the guards to bring Korock with them to Lilje, but when he does not show up, Elexias needs Korock to show the seal in order to convince Heletians portal keepers at Lilje that she is their queen in order to collect a group of knights to follow her on her journey. The plan fails as Korock does not show up and Elexia is forced to show Athon that she has stolen the map he intended to buy. In order to make sure Athon and his friends will help her on the way Elexia lies about her origins once again, saying she is a Heletanian nomad. Though she does give them certain truths about her, such as the reason she needs the map is because she is on her her way to Calastrea to meet her sister. While Elexia and Athon continue their travel through a inner paths of the mountain arrow on their way to Westerngard Kredmond and his men travels northerngard where he meets Elan who offers his help in return of an offecial alias. After a series of events it turns out Elexia is on a quest to find The Unbrekable Blade, the very same sword Athon is too looking for. Athon makes it clear he can not work with her knowing she may betray him any second to get the sword herself. In frustration Elexia makes a holy oath to Athon that she will stay his loyal friend until they find the unbrekable blade. Now the two are more or less forced to trust and help each other despite them in one way being enemies. Second chapter After making the promis Elexia and Athon Elexia tells the truth about her past as they travel on. They need a way to pass through the nomadspath. Dalagracia suggests her relative living in Heldranja who is a witch called Cynthia. When they find Cynthia she offers to help them if they will bring her to Calastrea, where wants to go in order to obtain ash stones. When Athon questions that there would be any ash stones left in the ruined capital Cynthia tells Athon and his friends about the ghost of Calastrea, pure creature whom used to be a human and who now guards the place with the almighty pure dark magic on her side. Athon says no ghost will stop him but Elexias reaction to this is caught by Cynthia who simply asks her if this sister she wish so badly to meet is infact the ghost of Calastrea. Sub Plots Some characters in the story has own plotlines that are not fully shown in the story Neravine. 'Korock and Lady Scarlet' Korock is Elexias personal guard who was brought to Cyrelisium by general Arcus. He manages to escape but it is not know how. Eventually he ends up in the nomads path where he meets a girl called Scarlet and a Theran traveler called Emanuel. Eventually it turnes out that Scarlet is infact the daughter of the Lyaardian Lord Mage and a relative to Artheus. 'Eulor and Vesta' Eulor travels to Vra Luvia where he is met by a bewinged lady by the name Vesta. Vesta is a pure who can not speak but Eulor could read her thoughts and therefor hear her. Eulor met Vestas creator who offered him a deal. Eulor would take Vesta to Etea and the human world where he would teach her the act of mercy so she could fully obtain her role as a lifestealer, in return Eulors curse would be lifted and a bond would be created between him and Vesta that would allow him to use the life Vesta steals. The condition is that Eulor must not affect the course of history. Eulor and Vesta travels to Etea and travels twoards Heletum and Calastrea following a pure bird that shows the way to Euloria. Euloria Elexias sister Euloria traveled to Vra Mirg where she somehow survived but was turned into a Pure. Euloria left Vra Mirg and traveled to the abondoned heletian capital Calastrea and settled in the castle there.